Fievel in Trouble
An hour later, the Elderly Rodents had just now arrived at Madame Mousey's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Gunsmoke Gary on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Gunsmoke Gary patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Mrs. Judson peeked out to see him leaving. Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Jake, who didn't notice them. Jake was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Elderly Rodents then went in a different direction, but then ran into Peewee Pete, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the cats dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Mousey succeeded on her curse. Then the Elderly Rodents noticed Mousey was sitting on her throne, petting Digit's back. "What a pity Prince Fievel can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Mousey said to Digit. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Digit. Then Mousey got up as she and Digit walked off to the dungeon as the three Elderly Rodents quietly followed them. Soon, Mousey reached the door to Fievel's cell and unlocked it, and she and Digit went inside. Fievel was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Mousey coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Mousey approached the English boy mouse. "Oh come now, Prince Fievel. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Mousey. At the same time, the three Elderly Rodents appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Mousey used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Cholena was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Eric's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Cholena. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Native American girl mouse, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent licorice in her hair, fur the color of the tastiest, softest peaches of the summer. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Mousey, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Fievel as an old Jewish boy mouse leaving Mousey's castle. But yet, Mousey's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Mousey. Then Fievel angrily tried to get at Mousey, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Mousey just laughed evilly. the Shrew charged toward Mousey in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the tough mouse was held back by Mrs. Judson. Digit then noticed that Auntie Shrew was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the peg-legged bat, looking around. But didn't see the hidden Elderly Rodents. "It must be my imagination." Digit shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Mousey, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Digit began to leave. But before they did, Mousey stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Fievel's cell. Outside, Mousey locked the door and turned to Digit. "For the first time in five years, I shall sleep well." said the evil queen. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Digit replied. As Mousey and Digit walked away, Digit suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the bat. Mrs. Judson peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Mousey going to her chamber to sleep. Then the three Elderly Rodents moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Mrs. Judson said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Mama started zapping Fievel's chains as the Shrew worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Fievel was free, he started to move, but Mrs. Judson stopped him for a moment. "Wait, Prince Fievel," he said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Mrs. Judson's wand, a shining red shield appeared in Fievel's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Fievel's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Mrs. Judson. Then she, Mama, the Shrew, and Fievel began to make their way outside the cell, but Digit was waiting for them. When they got out, Digit screamed, "Kill that Jewish boy mouse and those three Elderly Rodents! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The three Elderly Rodents and Fievel started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Digit had brought the cats downstairs as they charged at Fievel. Fievel and the Elderly Rodents ran in the other direction. At a window, Fievel fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Fievel then jumped out the window with the three Elderly Rodents following him. Shining Armor was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Fievel! Over here!" yelled Shining Armor. Fievel immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Shining Armor, as Fievel climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to fly!" said Fievel. Then Jake and other cats from above dropped large rocks down at him. Mrs. Judson cried, "Fievel, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, Jake and the cats pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the English boy mouse. Once again, Mrs. Judson intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Fievel and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Jack, Jerry, George, Chris, and Butch poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Mrs. Judson turned the oil into a rainbow. Digit then started to fly towards Mousey's tower to wake his master. "Mousey! Mousey, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Digit was followed by the Shrew when she noticed. the Shrew tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Digit, turning the peg-legged bat into stone just outside Mousey's door. "That'll teach you!" said the Shrew. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Mousey had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Mousey. Then she turned to Digit and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Digit had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Fievel, Mrs. Judson, Mama, the Shrew, and Shining Armor escaping. "No! No!" said Mousey. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes